greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Körper und Geist
Körper und Geist 'ist die zwölfte Folge der 2. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Izzie ist ganz begeistert von dem nahenden Weihnachtsfest. Auch wenn ihre Freunde nicht ganz so begeistert sind kritisieren sie sie nicht da sie immer noch traurig wegen der Sache mit Alex ist. Dr. Shepherd hat einen Patienten der beim Aufhängen von Weihnachtslichtern gestürzt ist. Daraufhin benötigt er eine Hirnoperation. Nach dem er aus der Narkose aufwacht ist seine Persönlichkeit total verändert, daraufhin wird er noch einmal operiert, als er aufwacht ist er wieder ganz derselbe. Dr. Webbers Patientin, Nadja Shelton, soll ein Magengeschwür entfernt werden, doch wegen vielen Unfällen wird ihre Operation immer wieder verschoben was ihre Familie, die die ganze Zeit in ihrem Zimmer Krach machen, sehr aufregt. Nachdem sie anfängt Blut zu spucken, muss Dr. Bailey sie trotz Erschöpfung und Schmerzen operieren, da Dr. Webber nicht mehr da ist, weil seine Frau ihm erneut mit der Scheidung gedroht hat. Meredith und Alex sind für die Notaufnahme eingeteilt doch anstatt die vielen Notfälle zu operieren, hilft Meredith Alex beim Üben für seine praktische Prüfung, die er nicht geschafft hat und nun wiederholen muss. Nachdem sie einen Notfall hat helfen Alex auch Cristina und George. Als Izzie das herausfindet wird sie wütend, hilft ihm aber dann auch. Cristina darf Dr. Burke bei der Herztransplantation eines kleinen Jungen assistieren, wird aber aus dem OP geworfen da sie seine Spiritualität mit dem Glauben an den Weihnachtsmann vergleicht. Daraufhin bekommt sie Zweifel an ihrer Beziehung da sie abgesehen von der Wissenschaft nichts gemeinsam haben. Als Addison und Derek sich nach der Arbeit in der Bar treffen um Weihnachten zu feiern erklärt er ihr, dass das mit Meredith keine Affäre oder Revanche war, sondern er sich in sie verliebt hat und dass das nicht weg geht auch wenn er sich entschlossen hat bei ihr zu bleiben . Cast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Jenny O'Hara als Nadia's Mutter * Helen Slater als Nadia Shelton * Michael Hyatt als Marian Davidson * Andrew Bilgore als Tim Epstein * Kathe Mazur als Jillian Epstein * Richard Jenik als Jimmy Shelton * CJ Sanders als Justin Davidson * Steven W. Bailey als Joe * Robin Pearson Rose als Patricia Co-Stars * Alan Fudge als Ernie * Troy Curvey, Jr. als Pfarrer Michael * Kathleen M. Darcy als Anästhesistin * Alex Stamm als Josh Featuring * Linda Klein as OP-Schwester Linda * Sarah McDermott als Leah * Sean McDermott als Jake * Savannah McDermott als Jesse * John Cappon als Sanitäter Musik *'The Christmas Song von Nat King Cole *'This Christmastime '''von ''Mascott & Dave Derby *'Santa Claus Is Comin’ To Town' von Lou Rawls *'Back Door Santa' von'' Jet'' *'Christmas After All '''von ''Maria Taylor *'Here Come Your Ride '''von ''Holidays on Ice *'It Came Upon a Midnight Clear '''von ''Sixpence None the Richer *'Lo, How a Rose E'er Blooming '''von ''Catie Curtis Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Elmo and Patsy. Trivia * Diese Episode wurde für Sandra Oh's Emmy-Nominierung in der Kategorie Hauptdarstellerin in einer Drama-Serie eingereicht. * Fehler: Als Derek mit Addison redet, packt er seine Kopfhörer in seine Tasche. Als er dann aufsteht, hängen sie jedoch um seinen Hals. Intro Es ist ein moderner Mythos, dass die Selbstmordrate an Feiertagen abrupt ansteigt. In Wahrheit ist es nämlich so, dass sie sinkt. Experten vermuten, das liegt daran, dass Menschen nicht dazu neigen sich umzubringen, wenn sie sich im Kreise ihrer Lieben aufhalten. Ironischerweise sieht man gerade in dieser Nähe zur Familie den Grund dafür, dass an den Feiertagen die Fälle von Depressionen dramatisch ansteigen. Naja, Izzie zählt nicht... Outro Es gibt einen alten Spruch, der lautet: "Seine Familie kann man sich nicht aussuchen". Man nimmt, was das Schicksal einem beschert, und ob man sie nun mag oder nicht, ob man sie liebt oder nicht, ob man sie überhaupt versteht oder nicht, man kommt irgendwie zurecht. Dann gibt es da Diejenigen, die sagen, dass die Familie, in die wir hineingeboren werden, nur ein Anfang ist. Sie füttert uns und gibt uns Kleider zum anziehen und kümmert sich um uns, bis wir bereit sind, in die Welt hinauszuziehen und unseren eigenen Stamm finden. Zitate *George: Hast du den Bauch gesehen? Sie ist fast schon so breit wie hoch! *Meredith: Sind ihre Füße geschwollen? Meinst du, dass sie deshalb so watschelt? *Izzie: Was wird eigentlich aus uns, wenn sie nicht mehr da ist? *Cristina: Wieso nicht mehr da ist? *Meredith: Was meinst du was passiert, wenn Frauen Babys durch ihre Vagina pressen? *George: Meint ihr, wir kriegen einen neuen Aufseher? *Cristina: Was?? *Alex: Ha, ich bin sicher, die lassen uns frei rumlaufen und sehen, wie viel Schaden wir anrichten können! *Izzie: Damit kennst du dich ja aus. Hey, ich hab 'ne Idee! Wir legen zusammen und besorgen Bailey ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für das Baby! Oder vielleicht könnten wir wichteln, das wär doch toll! *Cristina: Also echt, du Christkind. Du verlangst... *Meredith: Das ist 'ne sagenhafte Idee, Izzie! *Izzie: Klasse! *Meredith (zu Cristina): Wir sind lieb zu ihr! *George: Izzie, warte! *Izzie: Ich sagte, dass ich ihn gern hab und du bist nichts als gemein zu ihm. *George: Izzie! *Izzie: In der Sekunde, in der mich der Kerl betrügt, bist du sein bester Freund! *George: Er ist durch die Prüfung gefallen! Das ist wichtig! *Izzie: Er hat mich betrogen, der Mann! *Meredith: Erwischt? *George: Ja, erwischt. *Meredith: Seine Prüfung ist schon morgen! *Izzie: Du hast es auch gewusst?? Das Arschloch hat mich betrogen, herrgott! *Cristina: Ich hab doch gesagt, sie findet's raus. *Izzie: Natürlich warst du auch dabei! *George: Sie hat ihn ihre Möpse anfassen lassen! *Izzie: Der Kerl hat mich betrogen mit Georges ekliger Syphilis-Tussi!!! *George: Das ist einfach Unfall!! *Meredith: Ist ja gut!! Er hat dich betrogen. Deshalb sieht unser Wohnzimmer auch aus wie der Party-Keller vom Nikolaus! *Izzie: Wie bitte?? *Meredith: Wir stehen nicht so auf Weihnachten, das weißt du! Aber wir versuchen, lieb zu dir zu sein, weil es dir im Moment nicht gut geht! Aber jetzt geht es Alex noch schlechter! *Izzie: Wieso ist es plötzlich interessant, was für Schwierigkeiten Alex durchmacht? *Meredith: Weil er der unanständige Onkel Sel ist! *Cristina: Entschuldige... *Izzie: Was?? *George: Da komm ich nicht mit. *Meredith: Der unanständige Onkel Sel! Der Onkel, der sich bei Familienfeiern peinlich aufführt, den man mit den halbwüchsigen Mädels nicht allein lassen kann und den man dennoch zu jeder Feier einladen wird. *Cristina (zu George): Hast du das kapiert? *Izzie: Was?? *George: Das hat auch nicht geholfen. *Meredith: Ich hab 'ne Mutter, die mich nicht mehr erkennt, familientechnisch sieht's dünn aus. Meine Familie, das seid ihr! Also, ist schon klar, dass du auf Alex sauer bist, aber vielleicht kannst du ihm ja trotzdem zur Seite stehen! Das wäre dann auch im Sinne dieses Feiertags, den du uns unentwegt aufdrängen willst! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2 Episode